U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,904 by Diller et al. describes a valve with a solenoid and a pilot valve and teaches energizing the coil of the solenoid moves a plunger to open and close the valve. U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,904 also teaches a latching mechanism with a permanent magnet to latch the valve in an open position and a coil spring to latch the valve in a closed position.